J-25 (Encrage Hivernal)
by SisYa-wa
Summary: On est le 2, mais bon. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour ouvrir son calendrier de l'Avent ! (December crackship/Noël 2017) . RECUEUIL ABANDONNE (1er OS: Encrage Hivernal/Ficelle par Milou sur le Forum Geôlier de FR)


**NOTE IMPORTANTE : A mon grand regret j'ai dû abandonner ce recueil (J-25), hélas autant par manque de motivation que par manque de temps. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, je conserve vos reviews précieusement.**

 **Les OS déjà postés seront difractés individuellement pour que vous puissiez les lire quand même. Merci, pleins de bisous à tous. Ya.**

 _Note :_ Bonsoir. Ce premier texte est le début de ce qui est censé être un calendrier de l'avent, vu que je ne suis pas originale. Il s'agit aussi du deuxième bout de la **Ficelle** , un jeu proposé sur le Forum Geôlier de FR. Les restrictions étaient, selon ma chère Milou : [Vanitas tatoué, placer le mot ' _desiderata_ ' et l'expression _'ipso facto et manu militari'_ , Romance]. J'espère que tout ça vous plaira !

De mon côté j'essaye d'avancer sur 13th, mais j'ai besoin de me vider la tête avec les partiels. Espérons simplement que j'arrive à tenir le rythme jusqu'au 25. Enfin, je suis déjà en retard d'un jour, mais on va dire que ça compte pas. Et puis, comme on devait lancer un December crackship... Pardon d'avoir commencé avec ça ! Je vous embrasse fort, pleins de bisous à vous. Ya.

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney !**

 **TW** pour le langage, le sous-entendu et la répartie honteuse.

* * *

 **J-24. Encrage hivernal**

─ Et vous, Vanitas, quels sont vos desideratas en matière de présents, pour la St-Sylvestre ?

─ Oh, ta gueule, Axel !

Le grand rouquin se mit à rire très fort, s'écroulant sur son voisin qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui arracher son portable des mains, une expression de rage et de honte mêlée imprimée sur la face.

Quand il le voulait, c'est-à-dire à peu près chaque jour de l'année, Axel pouvait se montrer particulièrement insupportable. Et, à cet instant précis, Vanitas l'aurait bien défiguré avec ses ongles s'il n'avait pas eu autant besoin de garder ses moufles. Le vent glacé qui leur balayait la figure en cette fin de matinée l'avait littéralement congelé, et seul le bout de braise orangé qui se consumait à l'extrémité de la cigarette de son voisin parvenait à le réchauffer, bien qu'il n'appréciât pas l'odeur du tabac.

─ Tu peux t'écrouler sur moi autant que tu veux, je sens plus mon corps. Grinça le noiraud entre ses dents dans l'espoir d'obtenir un peu de chaleur humaine, malgré tout ce que pouvait lui reprocher en silence sa fierté naturelle.

─ Voyons, Monseigneur Vanitas de la haute, vous êtes d'une impolitesse extrême ! Vous n'avez même pas répondu à ma question !

Axel se poilait toujours, et Vanitas abandonna l'idée de lui reprendre l'objet des mains. A la place, il enfonça sa tête dans son écharpe et, carrant la mâchoire par anticipation de la morsure du froid, remonta une des manches de son manteau pour laisser apparaitre un bout de peau.

Celui-ci était presque intégralement recouvert de tatouages gothiques, symboles de mort et de rébellion, chacun ayant une signification particulière pour Vanitas qui les portait avec toute la passion de ceux qui aiment faire de leur corps une création, et de leurs tatouages un art de vie.

Depuis trois ans qu'il le connaissait, Axel l'avait toujours vu bariolé comme ça. Il s'arrêta de rire tout net et haussa très haut les sourcils, écarquillant largement ses yeux verts pour montrer à son camarade à quel point il était doué pour feindre la surprise.

─ Non, tu ne vas pas…

Vanitas, qui s'était laissé entrainé dans le jeu du grand roux, ne put se retenir d'afficher un rictus diabolique.

─ Et si.

Le rouquin vint se presser un peu plus contre lui, et Vanitas le maudit d'avoir cette faculté de pouvoir rester insensible au froid, peu importe la température qu'il faisait dehors. Qu'il vente, qu'il neige ou qu'il pleuve, Axel était toujours en débardeur. Même pas un frisson, rien ! Le noiraud le soupçonnait parfois d'être tellement en dèche qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé le temps ni l'argent de s'acheter un manteau, −ou bien d'être un extraterrestre reptilien vu la couleur fluo de ses prunelles trop vertes.

En revanche, Axel était toujours le premier à lui proposer une cigarette alors que le paquet était passé à quasiment dix balles. Problème de pauvres et de fumeurs paradoxal, de ce qu'il en savait. Il ne fumait pas.

Le contact de la peau tiède de l'autre même à travers son épaisse doudoune le fit frissonner, et il se demanda s'il aurait un jour les couilles d'annoncer à ses gros bourges de parents qu'en plus d'être une caricature de rebelle couverts de tatouages, il était indiscutablement gay.

Et ce n'était pas Axel qui dirait le contraire.

─ Bon mon yorkshire, je réponds quoi à ta daronne ? demanda ce dernier en lui agitant nonchalamment son portable hors de prix sous le nez. Que ton majordome peut aller emballer tout un magasin de sextoys avec du ruban blanc pour venir te l'offrir le 25 dans une combinaison en latex ?

Vanitas renifla avec emphase, démontrant ainsi toute la profondeur de son agacement.

─ Tu poses un seul de tes doigts arachnéens sur ce putain d'écran de téléphone et je te préviens, tu l'auras dans le cul pour les vingt-cinq Noël des vingt-cinq prochaines années.

Une drôle de grimace traversa la figure du roux qui osa une esquisse de demi-sourire en entendant la fin de la phrase, balançant un de ses grands bras ficello autour des épaules du noiraud. En fait, c'était probablement une parade pour masquer le fait qu'il était surement en train de beuguer sur un des mots de la conservation, parce que Vanitas pu arrêter de se tordre dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de lui chourrer l'objet technologique _ipso facto et manu militari_.

Avec aisance, il se saisit ainsi du téléphone et le rangea dans sa poche, supprimant sans remords le message pompeux de sa mère qui allait encore lui offrir un de ces cadeaux monstrueusement luxueux, intensément impersonnels et par conséquent moisis en dépit de tout ce qu'il aurait pu lui répondre.

Oui, il était un fils ingrat, et ses parents l'aimaient probablement trop pour lui consacrer le minimum de temps. Oui, il trouvait légitime de s'en foutre, et ne se gênait par pour leur montrer à quel point sa situation familiale de gosse pourri gâté mal aimé lui pesait.

Après une minute de silence confortable où Axel essayait de puiser vainement dans toute la science de son vocabulaire en finissant sa clope, Vanitas vint se caler sur ses genoux pour exhiber de nouveau son bras tatoué.

− Je veux un nouveau tatoo. Et celui-là, je suis allé bosser pour me le payer.

− Wow, quel courage !

La remarque sarcastique du rouquin lui valut un bon coup de coude dans les côtes, et le noiraud continua comme si de rien n'était.

− Je le veux grand, famélique, de préférence orange vif et incrusté de vert. Maintenant, me reste plus qu'à trouver le tatoueur adéquat pour faire rager ma mère en lui posant un lapin le soir du repas de Noël.

Vanitas sentit son cœur battre à ses tempes. Il espérait secrètement que son sous-entendu honteux ne passe pas inaperçu, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour. Axel semblait actuellement avoir du mal à connecter deux neurones, caressant la nuque de son camarade d'un air songeur, avec cette expression candide des enfants qui attendent la neige.

Mais le noiraud n'était pas dupe.

Axel semblait souvent paraitre beaucoup de choses.

─ Orange et vert ? C'est sacrément moche, répondit celui-ci en tournant vers lui deux yeux pétillants, d'un vert saturé de malice. Je me demande bien quel abruti pourrait avoir envie de te tatouer un truc pareil…

Vanitas haussa les épaules, figé autant par le froid que par la gêne.

─ Les goûts et les couleurs, ça s'discute pas. Et puis je le veux vraiment.

Il se sentait con, là. Mais alors très très con.

Axel enroula lentement ses bras autour de sa taille, avant de lui offrir son plus beau sourire. Un sourire brûlant. Un sourire immense, chaud et plein de dents, cuisant de sous-texte, qui contrastait avec la froideur de la neige qui s'était remise à tomber tout autour d'eux, s'égarant çà et là dans la crinière flamboyante du rouquin.

Vanitas se senti chauffer des pieds à la tête, et dieu savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à s'enflammer pour des prunes. Il adorait détester Axel quand il lui sortait ce regard-là.

─ Mais on s'en fout, pas vrai ? Après tout c'est ton cadeau, susurra le roux contre sa joue. Viens chez moi le 25, je suis sûr qu'on devrait pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui peut te le faire, ce tatouage orange et vert. _L'incruster dans ta peau_ , tu me suis ?

Vanitas sourit grand, avant de lui enfoncer sa moufle pleine de neige dans la bouche. De surprise, Axel s'étrangla avant de recracher le tissu en jurant, parcouru d'un inopiné frisson.

Le noiraud éclata de rire.

─ T'es un grand malade !

─ Je sais ! Je me prépare pour le vingt-cinq, appuya-t-il mystérieusement en récupérant son bien, narquois.

Axel se redressa en s'essuyant la langue puis ouvrit à peine la bouche pour répondre, méfiant.

─ Je dois le prendre comment, messire ?

Vanitas continua de sourire avant de s'étirer pour venir se coller contre Axel, à la place réservée que trouvait sa tête tout contre son cou. Etre plus petit que le rouquin possédait parfois des avantages non négligeables.

─ Prends ça pour un oui, crétin. Et rappelles toi que si tu m'appelles comme ça encore une fois le bourge que je suis va venir te latter les couilles tellement fort que tout ce que tu vas incruster le 25, ce sera ton nom sur ta feuille de rendez vous à l'hosto.

─ C'est bon, c'est bon. C'est retenu.

Axel lui rendit son sourire en signe de paix puis posa son menton sur l'indomptable chevelure. Il était bien décidé à ne pas le louper, ce Noël. Il avait même hâte d'y être, en vérité.

Mais bon, on était que le premier. Ils allaient encore devoir patienter.


End file.
